


I think that you’re worth keeping around, I think that you’re worth holding onto

by chris_arrrg



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, blame The Oh Hellos, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_arrrg/pseuds/chris_arrrg
Summary: I could have done more with the title premise, and there isn't a beginning, and barely even an end...But um. Sometimes you don't get the cookies, but the filling ain't bad either, yeah?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 17





	I think that you’re worth keeping around, I think that you’re worth holding onto

**Author's Note:**

> I could have done more with the title premise, and there isn't a beginning, and barely even an end...  
> But um. Sometimes you don't get the cookies, but the filling ain't bad either, yeah?

“You smell.” Geralt pointed out, seated atop Roach. 

Jaskier, still on the gorund, balked. “I do not!” he began, before pausing, the wind having shifted. The bard’s nose wrinkled. “Well, what did you expect, when you dragged me out into the middle of a monster infested swamp, one swimming with drowners!”

“You weren’t dragged. I didn’t ask you to come.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “And you thought that would stop me? Honestly?” 

Geralt grunted. _No, I should of known better_ he thought, not willing to admit it aloud, but unable to deny his misjudgement, his responsibility for the bard’s life either. Jaskier was a grown man, who could, and would, choose where he went, and who he followed there. And once his mind was set on a path, no amount of discouragement could possibly persuade him otherwise. _I shouldn’t have taken this contract, not when I knew you could get yourself hurt._ Jaskier’s life was worth more than the coin that Geralt would receive from the village’s alderman.

“Are you going to help me up, or leave me to fend for myself?” Jaskier asked, extending a hand towards Geralt expectantly. 

The witcher grabbed hold without second thought. His grip was firm, his hand reaching past, wrapping around the bard’s wrist instead, Jaskier mirroring the action immediately, and creating a strong link between them that wouldn’t break easily. 

They stayed like that, grasping one another, the bard’s skin warm, his pulse _alive_ beneath Geralt’s bare, calloused palm. _Worth more than coin._

_“_ Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts?” Jaskier laughed, and Geralt felt his pulse leap, and jump, and start to race. “You’re not going to let go, and make me walk back in the dark now, are you?” 

Geralt tightened his grip, not enough to hurt, _never_ to hurt, but enough to make his intentions clear, before pulling Jaskier up, not onto the back of Roach, behind Geralt, but instead guiding him to sit in front of the witcher instead, leaning back to make room for the man.

Jaskier raised a brow. “I thought I _smelled_.” 

“I never said you smelled bad.” Geralt grunted, guiding Roach forward and in the direction of the village. Jaskier had gone as still as a man could while riding a horse, every step of the mare’s bringing Jaskier’s back rubbing up against Geralt’s armored chest anyway. Beneath the scent of rotting peat, and drowner entails, he caught hints of wine, and wax, woad and ink coming from the other man. And buttercups. Always buttercups, muted, but still unmistakable. 

“But you _do_ need a bath.”

Jaskier spun his head around, face red as the setting sun. “And so do you!” he said, reaching over his shoulder, to pluck a piece of gore out of Geralt's tangled, oily hair, holding it out in front of the witcher unimpressed, before finally tossing it off to the side of the road. 

“Hmm.” The corner of Geralt’s lip tipped up. ”The inns too small to have more than one washbasin.” 

“Then...we’ll just have to make do with the one.” said Jaskier, turning back around. His expression was hidden, but his body was more relaxed than it was before. Knowing that, it eased something in Geralt. Loosened him. He found himself wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s waist, pulling him even closer as he urged Roach to go faster.


End file.
